


Evanesco

by taztaas (ainonoai)



Series: Hogwarts AU [5]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Getting Back Together, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainonoai/pseuds/taztaas
Summary: The aftermath, aka Bastille pt. 2





	Evanesco

**Author's Note:**

> See the previous work in the series "Bastille" to get a better idea of what is going on.

Kravitz was taking a shortcut through an empty classroom on his way to the library when he fell through the floor and landed in another room, one more or less directly under the one where he just was. He looked up and saw the ceiling above change back into solid stone after its vanishing act. Kravitz stood up and dusted off his robes, he already knew who he was going to see when he lifted his gaze. Casual transfiguration of that level? There was only one student in the school capable of a vanishing spell like that, who also had a reason to mess with him.

“...Taako.” He greeted, keeping his voice level. Their last interaction had left them in less than amicable terms so Kravitz really wasn’t in the mood for whatever the hell this was. He was under a lot of stress over his family and his studies, he had trouble sleeping and on top of all that he and Taako had a bad fight and Taako broke up with him. He was still trying not to think about that but here they were.  
“Kravitz.” The implications of the use of his actual name instead of one of the many nicknames Taako had given him did not escape Kravitz. Moreover, Taako had very elaborately made sure that the two of them were alone and in a decently remote location. This was obviously going to be some sort of confrontation.

Taako was angry. Kravitz was not surprised. Taako’s arms were crossed over his chest, one hand still holding onto his wand. His usually intricate braid was surprisingly sloppily made and strands of blond hair were already escaping. Taako also looked tired, he had bags under his eyes and his skin had a pallid hue. Kravitz realized that Taako had probably been sleeping as well as he himself had, which was pretty much not at all.

“We need to talk,” Taako said, looking at Kravitz, who chose this moment to pick up his library books, scattered on the floor when he fell through the ceiling.  
“I know I said some shit, but you said some shit too and-” Kravitz bristled and clutched the books to his chest. “This is your idea of an apology?! I genuinely can’t believe you Taako.”

“Who says I’m apologizing?! I mean, it’s not like I was wrong!”  
They glared at each other, neither conceding until Kravitz decided that he had had enough, he didn’t have the time or the energy for this, whatever this was. He just felt hollow.  
“I think we both have said enough, already. There’s nothing to discuss so if you’ll excuse me.”  
He turned to leave and had just reached the door when Taako ran up to him and grabbed Kravitz’s shoulder, turned him around and violently slammed him against the door. The grip on Kravitz's shoulder was bruising and Taako’s eyes were sharp, burning with anger and to Kravitz’s shock, fear.

“I’m not letting you leave again.” Taako growled, and they both of heard the unsaid “me” in that sentence but chose to ignore it. Kravitz’s head was slightly spinning from the hit against the door so he blinked a few times trying to get his bearings. But when he tried to catch Taako’s gaze the other suddenly pulled his hand back as if burned, cradling it against his chest, turning his face away and letting his bangs fall over his eyes.  
Kravitz could only stare, stunned, as the wizard in front of him turned into another person entirely. Taako with his endless confidence and bravado, looking so unsure and lost and lonely made something crack inside of Kravitz’s chest.  
He almost didn’t hear the quiet, broken “...Please.” coming from Taako but immediately after that thing in his chest broke into a million pieces and there was nothing Kravitz could do except dump his books on the floor next to him (Madam Pince was going to _kill_ him) and grab the other wizard by the shoulders and pull him into a crushing embrace.

Taako’s hands were stiff against Kravitz’s chest for a moment before they circled around him, under his school robe, and clutched at his back desperately. Kravitz pressed his face against Taako’s hair and suddenly he felt so drained, so tired. He felt hot, silent tears on his skin where Taako was pressed against his neck but truly he wasn’t in much better shape himself. It was in there, in an empty classroom with his library books on the dusty floor but holding this boy that had become one of the most important people in his life, that all the stress and sleepless nights caught up with Kravitz.

He slid to the floor, still against the door and pulled Taako with him because there was no way he was going to let him go now that he could hold Taako again. They needed to talk, but that could wait because right at that moment, they needed each other more than anything, and they sat there, on the floor, holding each other until Taako’s grip slackened. Already dozing off, Kravitz realized that Taako must’ve fallen asleep. He follows suit, too tired to get up, to face everything and take back all the awful words he said. He falls asleep, at peace for a change, and doesn’t wake up when an hour later, the door on the other side of the room opens and Lup pokes her head through. She sees them, smiles a bit sad but more happy, and leaves again without a word.


End file.
